


Too Much Drinking

by orphan_account



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Blood Drinking, Don't interrupt Karma's blood drinking, M/M, One-Shot, Vampire AU, Vampire!Isogai, Vampire!Karma, Yaoi, the Isogai/Maehara is just a background ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nagisa knew his boyfriend got hungry easily, so he completely understood that Karma often needed his blood.But if he could not dig his fangs into Nagisa's neck during the middle of the class, that'd be lovely.ORKarma's a greedy vampire who enjoy's the taste of his beloved's blood a little too much.





	Too Much Drinking

"K-Karma?..." Nagisa mumbled quietly, the entire class was staring at him, some with amusement, others with annoyance and some just looked sorry for him.

Sitting at Nagisa's desk, with Nagisa on his lap, was his boyfriend Karma. His teeth were in his neck and he was trying to enjoy this lunch.

But you know, everyone's a critic and feels the need to piss him off for some reason.

"Karma, we talked about this! No blood drinking in class!" Koro-sensei nearly shrieked, looking at the boy with annoyance.

In response, Karma's eyes drifted over to him for a moment, and then he closed his eyes and continued to drink the delicious blood.

Isogai sweat dropped. "Come on man, have some control...you're making our kind look bad." He understands the urge, he wants nothing more than to sink his teeth into Maehara right now.

But they're in class, so that would have to wait.

"I-I apologize sir...he's just hungry!" Nagisa tried to defend him, but the fact is, Karma shouldn't need this much blood right now. He gave him a little just last night, so he's not starving.

"Hungry or not, if you pass out, it'll be a problem." Kayano sweat dropped, smiling awkwardly.

Koro-sensei huffed. "Karma, if you don't stop, I will force you back to your seat." He wiggled his tentacles threateningly.

Growling a little, Nagisa sighed a little as Karma's fangs left his neck. He glared at Koro-sensei with blood in his mouth. "Alright alright, there I'm done, see?" He licked his fangs.

"You okay Nagisa?" Nakamura asked with mild amusement, noticing the tired look on his face.

"Ah, yes I'm fine." He smiled reassuringly.

Once Karma sat back down in his own seat, class began.

~~~

"You wanted to talk to me about Karma right?" Isogai questioned, they were outside, leaning against the building.

Nagisa shifted awkwardly. "Is it normal for vampires to be that hungry all the time?"

Isogai smiled at him. "Not really, but it IS pretty normal for a vampire to get greedy, if his partner lets him." He commented, his tone hinting at something that made Nagisa wince.

"So it's...my fault?"

"Well...kind of. See, vampires usually use things like animal blood to tide them over when they can't get their partner's blood, but the problem is you've gotten Karma too use to living off your blood alone. Because you don't tell him no when he's hungry." Isogai explained.

Nagisa looked down. "Well...I don't really mind that he drinks my blood...but it's starting to effect everyone else...is there anything I can do?"

An amused smile appeared on Isogai's lips. "There's...one way, but ah, don't tell Karma I told you this, he might come after me." Isogai whispered something to Nagisa, making his eyes widened.

Sighing a little, Nagisa smiled weakly. "I feel sorry for whoever gets in Karma's way for this next week..."

~~~

Karma was pissed. 

Beyond pissed.

He was STARVING.

For some reason, Nagisa wouldn't let him suck his blood for the rest of the day, which disappointed him, but he figured he'd be able to drink more tomorrow.

But Nagisa wasn't allowing him to do so anymore, at all.

He's not sure if Nagisa was just mad at him, trying to punish him, messing with him or what, but whatever the reason, Karma was very, very unhappy.

Its been two days, without a droplet of Nagisa's blood.

"Um...Karma? You doing okay?" Isogai asked with a nervous smile.

Karma was sitting at his desk, glaring darkly at nothing. His fangs were constantly out and he looked ready to kill.

"What's going on?" Isogai asked innocently.

Karma hissed at him, his eyes glowed. If Isogai hadn't been a vampire himself, he may have screamed. "I'M STARVING. Nagisa won't let me drink!"

"Just go find an animal or something." Isogai told him with a smile.

But when he said that, Karma's eyes slowly widened. "...You..." He hissed in a low tone, which made Isogai began to sweat.

"Did you tell him not to let me drink?..." He stood up and pointed at Isogai dangerously.

At that point, everyone had turned to look at them curiously.

Isogai swallowed hard. "It's for your own good, and ours." He insisted.

Karma hissed loudly and attacked Isogai, sending them tumbling to the ground.

"WHOA WHOA! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Maehara shouted in horror as Karma pinned Isogai down. He was about to bite Isogai when Nagisa spoke up.

"Karma, that's enough." He snapped, making Karma freeze. Slowly, Karma looked at him with wide eyes, his fangs still out.

Nagisa glared at him and had his arms crossed. "If you keep throwing fits like this, I won't ever let you drink my blood again. If you behave yourself, I'll give you some, can you do that?"

Hesitantly, Karma nodded, like a child who was being scolded. 

Nagisa smiled. "Thank you, come here." He opened his arms for his boyfriend.

Everyone watched while sweat dropping as Karma shot off Isogai and immedientally into Nagisa's arms. He turned into a bat and cuddled up to him happily.

He chuckled. "Jeez, bat form? You must be really happy. I'm sorry Karma...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you can't drink from me whenever you please anymore." Nagisa told him gently, petting him on the head.

Maehara helped Isogai up with a smile. "I don't know what you did, but you're a genius."

Isogai chuckled, putting his fangs away. "Remember the arrangement we had when we first started dating?" Maehara's eyes widened in realization, and he laughed.

"Oh my god, I'm shocked Karma didn't kill you."

"Same."

And from that day on, Karma stopped interrupting class and everyone overall got along better.


End file.
